<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't want your sympathy by Themfookingavocados</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531853">I don't want your sympathy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themfookingavocados/pseuds/Themfookingavocados'>Themfookingavocados</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Police, Police Officer Harry Styles, Prison, Prisoner Louis Tomlinson, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themfookingavocados/pseuds/Themfookingavocados</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is placed in an all-women prison after a year away. When he gets back almost everything is that same, except it isn't. The exception calls itself Harry Styles and is the most annoying, arrogant, complicated and hot police officer that Louis has ever met. He is so annoying that it's hard to say way from him. He is so arrogant that Louis has to always be touching him. He is so complicated that Louis has to talk to him all the time. And he is so hot that Louis finds it hard to breathe near him. </p><p>Or, the fic where Harry has nothing but his work and Louis has nothing at all anymore.</p><p>Or, the love/hate fic where Harry is a policeman and Louis is a prisoner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't want your sympathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as in all my works, I'd like to say a few things:</p><p>I am not from an English speaking country. Thereof, I'm sorry for mistakes...</p><p>I have got absolutely no idea how prison works, so I'm very sorry if I offend someone (Please tell me if I do). </p><p>The character does not represent the behaviors of the actual people and I hope you don't think that is my intention. </p><p>I really hope you like it and if you do, leave some comments and kudos! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis Tomlinson's cheek was resting against the cold car window. He watched as the raindrops travelled slowly down the window and he felt the sudden urge to follow them with his fingers, just like he had done when he was a kid. But his hands were stuck together in his lap. It was just like yesterday, when he was smoking in the little outside garden (which basically was a room of concrete) and he'd seen a dandelion outside the window. He had been wanting to blow it out so bad that he'd asked one of the guards to go get it for him. The answer was no, of course. </p><p>Louis was scared, whether he liked to admit it or not. But being placed somewhere new was always nervewrecking, although it had only happened twice before for Louis. The first was when he was placed in YOI when he was 17 years old. He thought he would have to stay there until he was 22 like the rest of them, but he ended up getting moved to an all-woman prison when he'd let half of the boys from YOI fuck him. That was apparently gay enough for the guards to let him stay with women. If it was one thing Louis had learned from being locked up, it was he fact that you never had any control of your own life. Ever. You had nothing to say and you had no opinion on what was decided for you. Except you did.</p><p>He remembered being quite offended when they'd given him a bra on the first day in but after a couple of days in there he'd made more friends than his whole year in YOI. He loved it there. He didn't know much about it from the outside, because he'd been blindfolded when sent in there. But he knew it was called something like Askham Grange, yeah something like that. It was located somewhere in Yorkshire he was pretty sure, because it had been remotely close to home his mom had said. He missed home, he missed his mom and his sisters and right- he had a brother now as well. Never met him.</p><p>After Askham Grange, he was put in another place again for absolutely no reason. Probably because they didn't like him or summat. That place was awful. Everything was dirty, the food could be compared to actual puke and the men... they could also be compared to puke actually. They were all old rapists or serial killers or just general idiots with absolutely no respect for each other. There was absolutely zero  respect for Louis, as he was gay. It was yesterday, when he'd gotten really badly beaten up that the guards had grabbed him by his actual throat and thrown him in the back of a police car. </p><p>"I gotta have a wee man." Louis said now, 8 hours later, still in the car. He realised his voice was actually sounding a bit rough. No one answered. "Alright lemme just-" Louis said and started pulling down his pants. He knew his was the only way to get what you wanted. </p><p>"Tuck yourself back in Tomlinson! We're nearly there." Roberts, one of the guards, said.</p><p>"C'mon lad." Louis sighed and leaned his head against the window again. He thought about when he was a kid again. They'd go to the beach on Sundays and he'd never be able to hold it in the car. His mom had always told him "Hold on Louis it's almost over now." and when they arrived she always told him how proud she was of him. He still liked to remember those words these days. He knew she didn't mean for him to end up in prison and he knew she wasn't proud of him anymore. But the words "hold on Louis" were stuck in his head. He needed them there. </p><p>He hadn't seen his family since he was in Askham Grange, he didn't know why. Maybe he'd done something, but the guards always told him that weren't aloud to go to the visiting room. He was pretty sure they were homophobic or something like that. He missed his family very much though, they used to go visit him every chance they got and they would send him cards for Christmas and his birthday. But that hadn't happened in two years now and for every time it hurt a little more. He secretly thought that maybe they were done with him, maybe they'd lost hope about his future, maybe they didn't love him anymore. He could feel tears sting in his eyes, but if it was one thing every prisoner knew, at least the men, it was to never show vulnerability. Never.</p><p>"Uhm... there hasn't been any letters for me, no?" Louis asked. He looked down in his lap.</p><p>"Tomlinson... you ask that every day. You know I-"</p><p>"I know, I know... I'm sorry." Fuck he really just wanted to go home. </p><p>He cleared his throat and tried flipping his hair away from his face without his hands. It was impossible. He really needed a haircut, but he didn't want to ask the guards because they'd shave his head. He hated his head shaved. He had gotten that cut the first year in YOI and he looked absolutely cruel. He'd even scared his sisters. Now his hair almost reached his shoulders and he hated it with passion. The thought of having to take his mugshot like this gave him chills. </p><p>About ten minutes later they arrived and Louis almost peed himself when he saw the sign. "HM prison Askham Grange." Yes! He was back. He was back where he could cry in peace, where he could sit and braid the girls hair and where he could just be himself. He loved the idea of seeing Rex and Chicky again. Everyone were called weird names in prison and you just had to deal with it. Louis had gotten lucky with 'Tommo' because that wasn't even offensive, which was rare. </p><p>He was led into the building and into the room where all the very uncomfortable tests are. Many of them includes nakedness to say the least. But after doing this probably eight times, Louis was used. He also got the chance to have a wee before it was too late which was quite generous. Then he had to fill out a form for "specially treated or non-functional prisoners" which again, was quite offensive. After that he was placed in front of the camera and before he knew it, the pictures were taken. </p><p>"Can I see?" He asked and they sighed and showed him. Pretty good actually. His long hair covering pieces of his face, cheekbones very defined and he even had a little smile. Then he was interrupted by a blue set of clothes pressed to his chest. This time he was actually aloud to go behind a little was to change into the clothes. </p><p>There came the annoying part with being here. Panties. He shook his head before he pulled them up his legs anyway. It was better than nothing. Then he pulled the sweats up his legs and they hung loosely on his lower hips even as he tried to pull them up. He supposed he hadn't been eating very much at the old place. He got that confirmed when he pulled his shirt off only to see bones and bruises all over his chest. He could clearly see his ribs. Fuck. He pulled the slightly too big sweater on and pushed his hair back. He put the bra in his pocket, because anything you could get your hand on was worth it in he end here.</p><p>After that he was led into the corridor that he knew so well, in the end of this corridor there was a room filled with beds and walls separating some of the beds. It was in the middle of the night now, so he assumed everyone would be asleep. But as they walked closer to he bedrooms a door opened and a familiar face was looking at him. He smiled and she gasped. </p><p>"Tommo!" She let out and wrapped her arms around him. He was only a bit taller than her and very tiny in comparison to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her neck. He never wanted to led go. </p><p>Rex was a middle aged black woman with the kindest eyes and a chubby little body, she had taken care of Louis since day one there and Louis absolutely adored her. He couldn't understand that she'd ever been able to do something bad, but he guessed she had as she'd been in here since her late twenties. Louis didn't know what anyone there had done to end up there and they didn't know what he'd done. It was just something they didn't talk about.</p><p>"Where's Chicky?" Louis whispered and Rex pulled away smiling. </p><p>"She's in death row now." Rex said. Louis supposed that was quite a weird thing to be happy about, but in prison, nothing was normal. Chicky had always wanted death penalty, he didn't know if it was because of regret or if she was just tired of prison. </p><p>"Oh..." Louis said looking down. </p><p>"Hey, it's what she wants boobear." Right, that was another of his names. That one was quite embarrassing. </p><p>"I know. I'm happy for her. I'll just miss her, I missed you all y'know." Louis said. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah, every day." </p><p>"We missed you too, it's empty without your laughs and pranks." </p><p>After that they were told to go to bed. Louis was in his old one. It felt nice, being here. Almost a bit like home. He shared a bunk with this new girl called Snake. He assumed it was because of her enormous snake tattoo on her neck. Quite cool, though this girl couldn't be more than nineteen. Which was okay because he was still 21 which was quite young too. He told Snake, Rex and another of his old friends that they called Tits (because you know... boobs) about his time away from them and they all listened to him complain. Then he asked them what was new except for Snake. </p><p>"Well, did you hear about the new guard?" Rex asked. </p><p>"No, what about him? Is he rude?"</p><p>"No, he's hot." Snake said chuckling. </p><p>"Oooh, how old?" Louis asked. </p><p>"Just a bit older than you I think." Tits said. </p><p>"But trust be you ain't getting in his pants Tommo, he's very straight." Rex said. </p><p>"Everyone knows too straight equals gay." He said and they all laughed. </p><p>"I bet everyone would turn gay for you." Snake said and Louis smiled. It was true, but he didn't like to admit it. </p><p>"We'll see." Louis said and fell asleep. Finally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>